


little bit of excess

by rinpanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Ear Kink, Edging, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manga Spoilers if you squint, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, a little bit of, but hes also soft sometimes idk read it and youll see, i need that to be one hundred percent clear, there's so much foreplay fhdkshfj, this is pwp but they are still so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinpanna/pseuds/rinpanna
Summary: Shouyou can be melodramatic in bed. He can also be needy and selfish, or over-eager and wanton. There are many faces of Shouyou in the bedroom—with his arsenal having as great of a range as his volleyball plays.Nights like tonight only happen once in a blue moon—Shouyou's eyes gaining an unusual intensity to them, similar to his expression in the midst of a difficult match. It's times like these that nothing can stop Shouyou from getting—no,taking—what he wants from Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	little bit of excess

**Author's Note:**

> title from [XS](https://open.spotify.com/track/1TWNKyNQOBfNUkWWs7FooF?si=rMs56XH6SkirqvsKR5c5Jg) by rina sawayama because [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticanna) has made me associate this song with [hinata shouyou](https://twitter.com/kagehinabigbang/status/1283523248039354368?s=19) (manga spoilers beware)... and it’s got horny energy that works perfectly for this fic. tbh by the end, I had this album on loop while writing this
> 
> thanks to [roxanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssnowfox) for betaing!

Tobio steps out of the bathroom, towel wrapped securely around his waist. Rivulets of water flow down his neck and onto his back from his damp hair.

He yawns, mouth gaping, as he walks back towards the bedroom. Practice today was particularly brutal, and while he always welcomes a challenge, he is only mortal and his body does eventually get tired. Especially during the Olympic season, Tobio has noticed that he's more prone to bone-deep exhaustion by the end of the day. He shrugs to himself as he steps through the doorway; he gets enough sleep and he eats well, so there's no reason to worry about it.

Shouyou glances back upon hearing Tobio's footsteps. He's sprawled on the bed completely naked, pert buttcheeks catching Tobio's attention. Tobio refocuses his gaze on Shouyou's, and Shouyou wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Like what you see?"

Rolling his eyes, Tobio moves to pull his night clothes out of the cabinet. As he's rummaging through the drawer, he hears Shouyou roll off the bed behind him. Tobio's hand creeps down to untie the towel from his waist when his wrist is caught in a firm grip. A broad chest meets his back, Shouyou's skin burning against his own.

Shouyou brings his other hand to splay against Tobio's chest. A hot breath against his neck sends tingles down Tobio’s spine. 

Tobio can feel Shouyou rise on his tiptoes, his skin sliding easily up Tobio's slick back. Another hot breath, this time against the back of his ear. His toes curl unwittingly as Shouyou tightens the grasp on his wrist.

"Not yet."

He presses his hips into Tobio's rear, and the thin fabric of the towel does little to hide his arousal. Tobio takes a deep, shaky breath. The fire under his skin sears away his sleepiness, heart thumping wildly in his chest. He gives into the feeling, heat flooding to the pit of his stomach; at this rate, it's not like he's going to bed soon anyways.

Before he can respond, Shouyou spins him around, pinning him aggressively to the dresser. A grunt leaves his lungs involuntarily, from the pain or the pleasure, he doesn't know. The cabinets poke uncomfortably into his back, the cold wood a completely different texture and temperature than Shouyou. His brow pinches in disapproval, silently yearning for Shouyou's silken heat against his skin once again.

Shouyou's mouth is on his in an instant, warm lips pressing hard into Tobio's. Tobio exhales deeply, relaxing and leaning down into the kiss. Shouyou takes advantage of the more accessible angle and runs his tongue along the seam of Tobio's bottom lip. They part effortlessly, and Shouyou sighs warmly into this mouth. As Shouyou kisses him fervently, his hands, previously resting on Tobio’s shoulders, slither down to cup his ribs. Nibbling at his bottom lip, Shouyou’s thumbs skim lightly against Tobio's nipples, the bare ghost of a touch. Breath stuttering, Tobio's body instinctively bows forward, desperate for more.

He's too late, though; Shouyou's hands have moved back to his shoulders, flipping him around once more and shoving him towards the mattress. Tobio’s calves hit the bed frame and he falls backward, pulled down by the momentum. Before he's even settled comfortably, Shouyou’s straddling his hips, face inches from his own. Tobio props himself up on his elbows to lean in for another kiss, but Shouyou pushes him back down with a hand firm on his sternum, head shaking. Positive that Tobio won't advance again, Shouyou sits back on his feet, drinking in his form. 

He’s got _that_ look in his eyes, Tobio notes, blood rushing to his lower abdomen. There’s really no stopping what’s coming next. The anticipation clouds Tobio's mind, head spinning from arousal.

He's breathing hard already, ragged pants filling the corners of the room. Shouyou isn't faring much better, huffs leaving his body in a frenzied rush. Their chests heave in tandem; Tobio feels like his entire body is on fire.

Shouyou's hand begins to move, fingers soft and teasing. He skims over Tobio's nipple once more, eliciting a hiss. Continuing downwards, he trails his fingers down the middle of Tobio's abdomen, causing the muscles to clench and harden. His eyes widen at the scene, and a flush blooms deeper on his cheeks. He flattens his hand and runs it up the expanse of muscle steadily. A throaty groan leaves Tobio’s lips at the sensation, abs clenching in time with his touches.

After what feels like hours, Shouyou stops rubbing at his stomach and moves lower, hand coming through the coarse hairs that trail downwards. He glances down as well; his lips twist into a smirk as he raises an eyebrow.

"Ooh, already hard for me, aren't you, Tobio?"

Heat rushes to Tobio's face and he frowns, casting a sideways glance. "It's not my fault you're hot like this."

In the past, Tobio would've kept those kinds of remarks to himself, not one to openly compliment Shouyou on the regular. But once, he accidentally let the praise slip from his lips, and Shouyou nearly short circuited as a result. Tobio liked seeing his blushy face and exaggerated gesticulations when it happened, so he’s more open now about speaking his mind. 

Sometimes, he got the response he expected—any lewd act they're in the middle of completely cut off by Shouyou falling into the mattress, ears and cheeks red as a rose. Tobio thinks that some of Shouyou's reactions were overdramatic on purpose, but what is Shouyou if not a drama queen?

But then there are times like tonight where Shouyou keeps his composure, a certain gravity to him that’s rather daunting. He stops his ministrations and leans back down over Tobio, caging his head between his forearms. He drops his head to the right, breathing hotly into Tobio's ear. 

"I know."

A shiver runs down Tobio's spine. 

Shouyou can be melodramatic in bed. He can also be needy and selfish, or over-eager and wanton. There are many faces of Shouyou in the bedroom—with his arsenal having as great of a range as his volleyball plays.

Nights like tonight only happen once in a blue moon—Shouyou's eyes gaining an unusual intensity to them, similar to his expression in the midst of a difficult match. It's times like these that nothing can stop Shouyou from getting—no, _taking_ —what he wants from Tobio.

And, well, not even Tobio can stop Shouyou when he’s set his mind to something, nor stop the undeniable arousal he feels when Shouyou gets like this. In another life, he’d be more embarrassed about how quickly he’s turned on by this version of Shouyou (what he’s dubbed in his mind as “Hunger Hinata”), but he’s honestly too far gone too fast whenever it happens.

Shouyou pants a few more breaths into his ear, fueling the fire blazing beneath Tobio’s skin. Tobio is just getting used to the feeling when Shouyou’s tongue darts out to lick the inner shell of his ear; his entire body spasms, the feeling shooting straight to his dick. Shouyou hums before lapping slow circles around his ear with only the tip of his tongue. 

Shifting to bear his weight on his right forearm, Shouyou brings his left hand up to cup Tobio’s face, rubbing his thumb affectionately across his cheekbone. The simultaneous tenderness and eroticsm Shouyou’s exhibiting right now makes Tobio’s mind go even fuzzier, the mental equivalent of static buzzing through his head. 

Suddenly, Shouyou’s tongue pushes deep into his ear canal, and Tobio’s body careens upwards, a moan escaping his lips. Shouyou learned of his ear _thing_ early on in their relationship and exploits it fully, especially when he’s in Hunger Mode. The hand stroking his cheek moves to pin his chest down once more. 

Once Tobio is fully secured, Shouyou tilts his head down and nibbles at his earlobe. His thumb rubs against Tobio’s nipple, and his back snaps up off the bed, aching for more. Fully enveloping the lobe with his lips, Shouyou tongues over the skin once more before sucking _hard_. A noise catches on the back of Tobio’s throat but successfully spills forth, a mix of a whine and a groan. His skin feels like it’s burning—a tingling sensation blazing through his veins like a forest fire.

Finally satisfied, Shouyou pulls off his ear and skims his lips across Tobio’s jaw in light kisses. Tobio, arms paralyzed at his sides for this entire ordeal thus far, cups Shouyou’s cheek with his left hand and tries to tilt his head upwards, aching to recapture Shouyou’s lips in his own. With his right arm preoccupied with keeping him upright, Shouyou resists by turning his head and licking a stripe up Kageyama’s palm. He fixes Tobio with a telling gaze from the side as he laps at Tobio’s fingers: Tobio will be having no control of the pace tonight. 

Spark whizzing up his spine, he shivers in anticipation.

Shouyou sits back on his heels once more, settling down atop Tobio's thighs; the pressure near his groin eliciting a strained grunt in his throat. Lightly, Shouyou runs his palm along the length of Tobio's arm, still hanging abandoned in the air. Reaching the end, he seizes Tobio's wrist and tugs his hand towards his mouth. When a warm wetness surrounds his entire pointer and middle fingers, Tobio’s breathing becomes even more labored, now leaving him in hot, heavy pants.

The feeling is lost as soon as it arrives, Shouyou pulling Tobio’s hand back with the flick of his wrist. But before he can bemoan the loss, Shouyou recaptures the tips of his fingers in his lips, flicking his tongue against the digits and sucking lightly. A _zing_ of electricity shoots down Tobio’s fingers, spreading throughout his entire arm and zipping straight to his cock, which is achingly hard against the towel. His fingers grip the comforter as he desperately avoids touching himself, heeding Shouyou's earlier warning gaze.

Shouyou slowly guides his fingers deeper into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the first few centimeters. Sporadically, he stops licking in favor of sucking, and each hum that follows on the exhale reverberates through Tobio's body. He continues these ministrations for a while, eager pants filling the room, saliva dripping down Tobio's palm in a way that should absolutely _not_ be sexy but is. 

With Shouyou seemingly lost in the pleasure, Tobio stealthily begins moving his free hand towards his dick, long aching for some relief. A mere centimeters away from his goal, Shouyou suddenly catches his wrist, pinning it firmly to the bed. Tobio huffs bitterly, blush rising high on his cheeks.

Shouyou instantly removes Tobio from his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Tobio's fingers. He stares down at him long enough that the thread of spit collapses, and Tobio feels a cold, thin string of moisture hit the back of his hand. 

He leans down slowly, still clasping Tobio's wrist, until they're nose to nose. Even blurred, Tobio can see the glint of hunger in Shouyou's eyes. A hot breath ghosts over Tobio's lips when Shouyou says:

“It’ll be your dick soon, Tobio. Patience."

His cock pulses at the thought as his toes curl, ass clenching. He jerks his head in a desperate nodding motion despite not being asked a question. Shouyou chuckles for a beat, the cold breath from his nose sending tingles across Tobio's face. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, Shouyou rises once more, bringing Tobio's fingers back to his mouth. Tobio licks his bottom lip, drinking in the remnants of Shouyou lingering there. 

Shouyou continues the earlier pattern of licking and sucking, all while slowly bringing the digits towards the back of his throat. As they sink deeper, Shouyou flattens his tongue, angling the fingers downwards to avoid his gag reflex. Lips meeting palm, Shouyou huffs out a breath through his nose before sucking with all he’s got. At the same time, he releases his death grip on Tobio's other hand pinned to the bed and kneads his palm into the front of the towel. Tobio gasps at the unexpected touch; combined with the suction on his fingers, a rush of blood flows straight into his dick, precum now leaking from the slit.

He barely hangs onto life as Shouyou lazily drags Tobio's wrist back, the pressure moving down his fingers, palm working patterned circles over his cock. With a resounding _pop_ , Shouyou slides off his fingers. He gazes at Tobio’s slick hand with reverence, eyes shining. 

"Such elegant fingers..." Shouyou mutters, contemplative. "Always there to set for me." He looks down at Tobio once more, eyes ravenous. "Always there to fill me up." 

Tobio's ass clenches at the thought of fingering Shouyou, the tightness of his hole. He groans, the gruff noise spilling from his lips without his consent. A smirk flashes across Shouyou's lips, and he kisses the tips of Tobio's fingers lightly, eyes fluttering shut. Dropping his wrist, he looks down at the bulge in Tobio's towel. His fingers toying with the top of the fabric, teasing. 

Shouyou stares down at him and cocks his head to the side, chocolate eyes wide. “Want this off?”

Tobio growls with impatience but says nothing, the tent at his front blatantly an answer in itself. The one thing he tries his damndest to resist when Shouyou is in Hunger Mode is answering his questions—his pride can only take so much. It’s a push-pull: Will Shouyou lose patience first and dive in, or will he unravel Tobio so thoroughly that he finally chokes out an answer?

“Tobioooo, I asked you a question,” Shouyou drawls, finger tracing the line where the fabric meets his skin. The featherlight touch clouds Tobio’s mind with more static, and an unrelenting buzz runs faster through his blood. But he can’t give in without putting up a fight. 

“What do you think, dumbass?” He grunts, pointedly staring at his covered groin.

Shouyou raises an eyebrow. His finger, previously drawing small circles along his hip bone, suddenly stops. He tilts his head down and leers at Tobio through a half-lidded gaze. “I think you can wait a little longer.” 

Before Tobio can respond, Shouyou dips down and sucks hard on his nipple. The abrupt sensation, coupled with the warmth of his lips and tongue, causes his Tobio’s body to spasm, hips bucking up. 

“Shit!”

Shouyou continues relentlessly, rolling the pert bud around in his mouth with his tongue. Tobio has barely gained his composure from the surprise when his other nipple is being squeezed, the pinch borderline painful. Another curse escapes his lips and he jerks beneath the touch. His arms raise up instinctively to push Shouyou away, but he diverts their course of action, planting his hands on Shouyou’s back instead. 

With every bite, tug, and pull, Tobio’s nails dig into Shouyou’s skin, but this seems to only spur him on—Tobio arching his back into the touch as Shouyou toys with him. He moves his lips to the opposite nipple, and Tobio only has a fraction of a moment to prepare as Shouyou sucks at him once more. His nails drag up Shouyou’s sides, eliciting a hum of satisfaction. The noise vibrates against his skin, and his neglected dick pulses against the towel.

“T-ta—” Tobio stutters out, words catching in his throat. 

Shouyou’s tongue licks a stripe up his chest as his thumb rubs rough circles against the other. Tilting his head up, Shouyou looks at Tobio through a hooded gaze. When Tobio only continues to pant wordlessly, he quirks an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Something you want to tell me?” Shouyou purrs. Tobio turns his head, unable to hold his fiery gaze. Then he heaves a sigh, mourning his soon-to-be loss. In that moment, Shouyou pinches his nipple—a demand.

“T-take the towel off! Dumbass!” Tobio spits out before devolving into a moan. This time, Shouyou twists his wrist, and tears prick at the edge of Tobio’s eyes as he cries out, the embarrassingly high noise reverberating off the walls of the bedroom.

“Now, now, Tobio-chan, that isn’t the way to ask politely, is it?” 

Upon hearing the childish nickname, Tobio glares at Shouyou, unamused but also begrudgingly further aroused.

Tobio’s chest feels like it’s burning, red and raw; he calculates that it would likely not survive another assault. Grudgingly, he turns his head towards Shouyou, whose eyes are gleaming despite the low light.

“Please,” he huffs out, unwilling to restate his full request. Shouyou’s lips twist in disapproval but he takes pity on Tobio, hooking his fingers on the hem and pulling down. The towel unravels easily, and Shouyou practically rips the two halves away from his body. The sudden air on his dick is shocking but not unpleasant.

Shouyou glances down. Even in the dim light, Tobio can see his pupils widen, the amber iris merely a ring around the black. He climbs off to the right of Tobio’s lap and sits back on his heels. 

Looking up at him quickly, he orders, “Butt up. Also, move to the middle of the bed.” He tugs at the trapped fabric for emphasis.

Tobio plants his feet on the bedframe and hikes his hips up; Shouyou yanks the towel from beneath him, tossing it haphazardly to the side. Pushing off the wood, Tobio slides to the center of the mattress. Shouyou is back on him in an instant, pressing a deep, insistent kiss against his lips. He then suddenly relaxes, lightening the pressure and exhaling a deep, long breath out his nose. Tobio brings a hand up to the nape of his neck, threading his fingers through the short locks. The heated aggression just moments before slips from Tobio’s mind, and he feels a swell of fondness well up in his chest. Despite all the shit Shouyou puts him through (see: this), Tobio can't help but still be head over heels for his partner since high school. He runs his tongue lazily along the seam of Shouyou’s upper lip, savoring the warmth.

Then Shouyou bites down on his lower lip, and he’s instantly shocked back to the present moment, dick jolting back to attention as well. Tobio groans as Shouyou drags his head up slowly, tugging the lip away. He lets go with a final skim of teeth and shuffles downwards, Tobio’s hand sliding through his hair before it falls onto his stomach. 

Shouyou settles in a crouch between Tobio’s legs and sets his hands on them, prying the limbs further apart. Dropping onto his knees, his thumbs knead at Tobio’s inner thighs, working deep into the muscle. Tobio sighs in satisfaction—the massage welcome after a long day of practice. He works his hands up leisurely, cycling the pressure with practiced strokes. 

As he reaches Tobio’s upper thighs, his neglected erection throbs, sending a shock under his skin. His dick _aches_ with want, precum slathered all around the head. When Shouyou’s fingers reach the crease of his legs, he convulses—the touch so close, yet so far. 

“Sh-Shouyou,” he breathes, urgent. 

Shouyou stalls his hands, refocusing his gaze on Tobio’s. The air seems to still when they lock eyes. Shouyou glances down at Tobio’s chest, then lower. He skims his fingertips lazily back and forth along the creases, the featherlight touch dragging a stuttered breath from Tobio.

Many moments later—Tobio fully gasping at each brush along his skin—Shouyou finally moves his hands lower, planting them on his upper thighs. He sinks his head down deliberately, agonizingly slow. As he approaches, Tobio’s mind buzzes with fervor. So close, so close, so close so close _so close_ —

A hair’s breadth away from the tip, Shouyou blows a short puff of air from his lips. Tobio flinches at the cold, a shiver running up his spine. 

Shouyou opens his mouth wide and begins sinking down slowly, lips avoiding any contact with Tobio’s skin. The warmth radiating from his mouth feels good, and Tobio shudders in anticipation. Shouyou flicks his gaze up at him, and Tobio breathes deeply through his nose, readying himself.

But instead of an all consuming wetness, Shouyou rises up quickly, sucking at the tip ever so slightly before pulling off. Tobio gasps as Shouyou trills, “Noooot yeeeet.”

The fire under Tobio’s skin blazes greater, fueled by irritation. “Hinata- _boke_!” He wants to yell, but Shouyou dips down quickly, tongue pressed flat against his left ball in a flash. Tobio moans, deep and guttural, as he licks up lazily, slick saliva coating the surface. 

Shouyou wraps his lips around a small area and sucks lightly; Tobio’s leg flies up, kicking wildly at the empty air. He can feel the pressure building in his groin, and he wills the feeling down. Focusing on his breath, Tobio inhales through his nose then exhales out his mouth as Shouyou continues, moving his lips from patch to patch. 

Tobio feels his stomach swoop low in his gut when Shouyou switches sides, tonguing along the right. He stomps his feet against the bed as his breath grates against his lungs—whether in frustration or bliss is unclear. 

Shouyou moves lower, kissing along the inside crease of Tobio’s thigh. He skims his teeth over a small swath of skin, causing Tobio’s muscles to flex jerkily. Wet kisses trail down the limb till he reaches his knees; he switches to the left leg and continues upwards in the same fashion.

Tobio lets out an irritated huff. It’s not that it feels bad—on the contrary, Shouyou knows Tobio’s weak spots like no other, the inner line of his thigh being one of them. But Shouyou has touched his dick _twice_ , one of these instances through a _towel_ , this entire time. He’s on his last string before he either murders the bastard or comes untouched on his face—the jury’s out on which.

Finally—blessedly—his mouth makes it to the top of his leg, lips a mere centimeters from where Tobio wants them. Shouyou turns his head to face inwards, staring down unabashedly. His eyes reflect that sort of _hunger_ Tobio has only ever seen in Shouyou, and a shock of pleasure travels through his body at the mere sight, warming his skin.

Reaching behind him and patting at the comforter a few times, Shouyou produces the bottle of edible lube they normally keep in their side dresser. Incredulity breaks out on Tobio’s face, eyebrows drawn low—when the hell did he get that? Shouyou huffs a laugh at his befuddled reaction before popping open the cap, squirting a sizable dollop on his hand. 

With the flick of his wrist, the bottle slides to the edge of the bed before clattering onto the floor. Shouyou chuckles a beat at his lack of aim and a pang of fondness runs through Tobio. The feeling is quickly overpowered by the fire still blazing within his veins, though, yearning for climax; he releases a hiss through his teeth as he tries to dampen the flames threatening to consume him.

Shouyou rubs his hands together, warming up the lube. The slick noises cause Tobio’s heart rate to pick up, expectant. As though sensing his further arousal, Shouyou brings his palm to his lips and licks a fluid stripe up to the top of his pointer finger, all while leering down at Tobio. He draws in a shaky breath, hands clutching at the comforter.

Satisfied, Shouyou wastes no time grabbing the base of Tobio’s dick—the long awaited pressure eliciting a throaty grumble from the setter. He draws his hand up in a firm, steady motion, coating Tobio in a layer of moisture. Reaching the tip, he draws a slow circle around his head with his thumb; Tobio moans, low and deep.

He pumps up and down a few more times, fully slickening the length. Tobio’s veins coarse with pleasure, the waves hitting even stronger than usual—the prickling under his skin borderline overwhelming. With a final squeeze, Shouyou secures his hand to Tobio’s base and plants his other to the right of his waist.

Wasting no time, Shouyou leans down and gives a soft lick to the underside of his head. His eyes flutter shut as he drags his tongue up, as though revelling in the flavor. Tobio can’t help but gasp—the warm, wet sensation incredible after the long wait. Shouyou laps at him a few more times in a similar manner, varying the pressure, and each caress sends a shock through his body. He can feel the heat surge into his cheeks, his chest, his cock—everywhere. He brings a hand to Shouyou’s hair, desperate for purchase. The firm grip wrings a goan from Shouyou, the warm air from his breath tantalizing against Tobio’s dick. Tobio scrapes his nails across his scalp in an attempt to drag out another noise from the wing spiker. He’s soon rewarded with a series of pants—each breathy _ah_ leaving Shouyou’s lips clouding Tobio’s mind with desire.

With a final stroke, Shoyou pushes forward, flicking his tongue out rapidly, teasing at Tobio’s slit. Tobio’s hips heave upwards as his breath stutters, the tingling under his skin all consuming. When Shouyou’s mouth finally— _finally—_ closes over his dick, a guttural moan explodes from Tobio’s throat and his eyes slam shut as he wills his body to calm down; length now fully enveloped, his body feels like it’s on fire.

Shouyou breathes out a hot breath, relaxing his jaw even further. He angles his head just so that Tobio skims the roof of his mouth. Dragging his head back and forth in small, jerky movements, Shouyou rubs his tip against the ridges there. The rough texture sends shocks up Tobio’s spine with every passing bump; his ass clenches unwittingly. His hand falls from Shouyou’s hair to the bed, clutching the comforter as he writhes around, clasping at the fabric frantically.

As he continues to weave his head around, Shouyou’s grip tightens slightly on Tobio’s base and he thrusts his fist upwards. The movement jolts Tobio’s head into a bump along Shouyou’s mouth, and he heaves, breath leaving his body in a crisp, ragged huff. 

Tobio’s mind feels like static—blissful, blissful static. If he doesn’t break through the cloud soon, though, he’ll definitely finish soon; cracking open his eyes, he recenters himself, inhaling a slow, deep breath. He cranes his neck down to look at Shouyou, who is steadily jerking him off.

Shouyou’s eyes are still closed, eyebrows pinched in severe focus. The breaths he’s taking through his nose are shallow and stuttering, chest rising and falling in a staccato-like fashion. His skin is tinged with an undertone of red, popping to the surface around his cheeks and shoulders. The lamp on their dresser bathes his hair in a golden sheen, painting the locks golden, glowing. 

He’s really, really beautiful, Tobio thinks as Shouyou suddenly lowers his head further down and _sucks_. The tender thought swirls together with the rush of pleasure, and Tobio’s hand rushes back up to his hair to tug him away, pull him off Tobio before—

“Shouyou, I’m gonna—” He pants out before a storm erupts in his groin, ridding him of sensible speech. 

Rising quickly, Shouyou presses his thumb just under Tobio’s head; pointer finger on the opposite side, he pinches down hard. Tobio screams—rough as broken glass—as he’s forcibly stopped in his tracks, the shock like a volleyball to the face. His body aches for release, but Shouyou denies it—physically.

Taking pity, but still with an iron grip on his dick, Shouyou moves up and kisses him sweetly. Tobio focuses on his lips—the angle, the pressure, the taste of the strawberry lube—as his urge to finish subsides. After a few more moments of persistent throbbing, Tobio feels his body settle down. His breath evens out as well, still labored but at least steady. He feels like a gust of wind expelled the blazing fire under his veins—the flames tampered, but the embers still burning.

Shouyou pulls back, a questioning look in his eye. Tobio nods curtly, body still craving release even after the delay, if not as desperately.

Scooting down his frame, Shouyou wedges between his legs and pushes them wide apart. The hand clutching him slides down to his base. With a light squeeze, Shouyou rights his cock then dips down, placing a light kiss to the tip. Tobio’s face scrunches up—a mix of disgusted fondness and genuine pleasure. He continues downward, placing open mouthed kisses to seemingly every open patch of skin. The lewd smack of his lips, plus the wet patches left along his dick, causes Tobio’s stomach to twist into knots.

He switches to licking, alternating between running long upward strokes and flicking at the underside of his head once more. Tobio’s toes curl, fire under his skin reigniting with each brush of Shouyou’s tongue. His breath begins leaving him in heated pants again; he’s too wrecked to even try to get them under control at this point.

As Shouyou takes him in his mouth for the second time, he lets out a rumbling moan, vibrations reverberating straight through Tobio’s cock; a groan leaves his own lips in tandem. Lifting his head, Tobio refocuses his gaze, curious as to Shouyou’s rather exaggerated reaction.

Much is the same as before: shallow breath, flushed skin, golden locks. But there is one distinct difference: other hand between his legs, Shouyou is most definitely touching himself. Bobbing his head up and down along Tobio’s dick, he fucks into his hand in time with the rhythm. This, plus the realization that Shouyou is holding himself above Tobio on core strength alone, rips a moan from his lungs. Blood rushes around in his veins, flushing him from his cheeks to his cock, and his breath runs away from him further, leaving his chest in strained heaves. 

Head spinning, Tobio asks, “Wh-when did you—?”

Shouyou pulls off; cold air hitting his dick, Tobio immediately regrets speaking. But Shouyou continues working at himself, eyes closed, speed increasing. He presses his thumb into his slit and his pelvis jerks forward, chasing the pressure. A throb shoots through Tobio’s own length at the sight.

Reducing his pace, Shouyou opens his eyes and peers down at Tobio through half-lidded eyes. He looks completely disheveled with his flushed cheeks, cherry-red lips, and saliva-slicked chin. Bringing a hand up to his chest, he pinches his nipple, rolling the bud slowly between his fingers. Shouyou lets out a massive groan—noise sending a shock of heat up and down Tobio’s skin.

Despite—maybe _in_ spite of—his debauched state, Shouyou has the _gall_ to smirk and wink down at Tobio. “Since before the second wave started, honey.”

He goes back down on Tobio; lips wrapped around Tobio, he sucks once more, drawing Tobio up so deeply that his cheeks hollow out. Tobio cries out at the sudden suction, legs trembling. Shouyou exhales, relaxing his vise grip. Sliding up, he continues taking Tobio up and down in an oscillation motion, heat all consuming. On the next slide down, he releases the hold of his bottom two fingers, sliding his hand lower and taking Tobio deeper than before. He feels his head skim the back of Shouyou’s throat, and Tobio jolts, breath catching on the back of his own throat. 

Shouyou continues bobbing around Tobio’s dick, the occasional moan interrupting the flow as he persistently touches himself. The break in rhythm could be a turn off, but the thought of Shouyou losing control as he pleasures himself only arouses Tobio further.

After a few more cycles, Shouyou arches up and sits back on his heels, breath leaving his lungs rapidly. Still stroking himself, he opens and closes his mouth a couple times, stretching out his jaw. He brings the corner of the comforter up to his lips and wipes away the excess saliva dribbling down his jaw.

“Ew,” Tobio grumbles instinctively; his subconscious must’ve realized that he hasn’t teased Shouyou in at least twenty minutes.

“So it’s fine on your dick but not on the covers?” Shouyou quips back, eyebrow raised. “We’re gonna have to change them anyways after this.” 

Tobio rolls his eyes. “Yeah, cuz _someone_ forgets how to control his body like a normal person when he comes...” 

Shouyou gives him an unamused look before tightening his grip on Tobio’s dick. The setter shivers, rock hard erection very much not forgotten, despite their bickering interlude.

Leaning over Tobio, he whispers, “That little mouth of yours won’t be complaining when _you_ lose control as I make you scream from coming so hard, Tobio.” 

Shouyou rises, eyes glimmering. His ravenous gaze consumes Tobio, and he licks his lips slowly, deliberately, while taking in the view. 

Tobio sucks in a jittery breath. While he’d never admit it aloud, he doesn’t have an ounce of doubt that Shouyou will make him do just that. There's no winning against a hungry, determined Shouyou. And to hell with it—this is the one competition Tobio's willing to lose, if the pay off is as such.

Teeth flashing, he smirks at Tobio before dipping back down. With only a single finger supporting Tobio upright, he plunges down to the base in one go. Tobio _does_ scream then, the sudden feeling of Shouyou wrapped tightly around his head dizzying. Shouyou’s eyebrows are pinched in focus, long, full breaths leaving his nose. When he flexes the back of his throat, another moan is ripped from Tobio's lungs, his ass and thighs straining from how tightly they’re clenching. When Shouyou releases him, his hips jerk up involuntarily, chasing the pressure. Shouyou lets out a humph at the intrusion but manages to not choke, relaxing his jaw to the fullest to compensate for Tobio’s avarice. 

Next, he pulls up, sucking along the way. Tobio’s legs kick at the sheets wildly, embarrassed by the dramatic reaction but far too gone to try to control it. Shouyou goes down—all the way down—on him a few more times, each embrace wetter than the next, with Tobio’s cock repeatedly brushing against the back of his throat. Tobio feels light headed—caught up in his thoughts, the jumbled mess of _desire_ —Shouyou’s mouth and his burning skin the only sensations grounding him in reality.

As Shouyou moves upwards, he abruptly stops right below Tobio’s tip and firmly takes him in his hand again. The pause gives Tobio a chance to regain control of his body, consciously relaxing his limbs and regulating his breath. The tightness in his groin remains, though, and he’s silently praying that Shouyou will let him release this round—he doesn't think he can last much longer. 

Shouyou’s tongue pushes against the underside of Tobio’s head and his muscles rapidly tense up once more. It then slides smoothly clockwise, rubbing around him in a slow circle. Tobio chokes on air, borderline overstimulated but wanting nothing less than _more_. Shouyou continues his ministrations, slowly at first but picking up pace with every round. Then he _sucks_ , and Tobio stutters out, “Shouyou, f-fuck, ease up—I’m—” 

Shouyou hums and relaxes, but soon starts encircling him in the opposite direction. This time, he plunges right in, lapping around Tobio with no restraint. The warm wetness, plus the wet, vulgar noises pouring out of Shouyou's mouth, sends all the blood in Tobio’s body straight to his dick. 

“Shouyou, I’m— I—” Tobio whimpers before trailing off, muscles tensing and eyes slamming shut. Shouyou snaps his neck up, pulling off rapidly. He slides his fingers upwards and bounces his wrist just under Tobio’s head, the pulse traveling straight through his cock—a final push, right to the edge.

Like a string stretched to its limits, Tobio snaps. A final groan ripping through his lungs, he comes, the force so great that the air is knocked from his lungs. He feels some of the liquid drip back onto his body as Shouyou hovers his hand just above him, capturing the spurts in his palm. 

Tobio’s chest heaves as he gasps for air, a frantic, throaty _hah_ ringing through the room on every inhale. His hands find Shouyous’ hair, and he clamps down hard as he rides out the rest of his orgasm.

“Shit,” Tobio hears as he’s coming down; a few seconds later, Shouyou’s breath begins picking up pace, breathy and desperate. Cracking open his eyes, mind still groggy, he sees Shouyou running his hand rapidly along his dick, drinking in the sight of Tobio.

“Too—too dry,” Shouyou whispers. The arm hovering over Tobio pulls back and moves between his legs; he works at himself with two fists now, using Tobio’s cum to supplement each maneuver. The fire that Tobio thought had cooled once he came erupts back under his skin at the sight—at Shouyou, so lewd and shameless. 

Shouyou hastily climbs over Tobio and flips them onto their sides, smashing their chests together while tactfully avoiding Tobio’s groin. He dives forward, capturing Tobio’s lips in his own, and Tobio complies, slackening his jaw and allowing Shouyou to run his tongue along the seam of his lips. Coaxing open his mouth, Shouyou moans before he can move the kiss forward. Tobio can see how quickly he’s jerking himself now, desperate and impatient.

Smacking a hand away, Tobio takes hold of him and runs his thumb roughly along the underside of Shouyou’s head. Shouyou cries out, hot air filling Tobio’s mouth once more. Tobio picks up the pace, pumping his hand up and down as his thumb continues to run under the tip, purposely rubbing over the bundle of nerves every time. Shouyou’s lips fall slack against his own, currently able to do little more than jerk at his base while panting out heated noises. 

Tobio’s mind clears fully as Shouyou ruts into him, lingering laziness from his orgasm overridden by his need to see Shouyou to the finish line. With a swirl of his thumb along Shouyou’s head, he leans into the wing spiker, lips pressing with intention once more. He wiggles his other hand out from under his body and cups Shouyou’s face, tips of his fingers meeting the coarse locks behind his ear as his palm is smushed into the pillow. With a great heave forward, he kisses Shouyou dearly, thumb running over his cheekbone. Shouyou meets him half-way, melting into the kiss. Tobio jerks his wrist up one more time as Shouyou grips at himself; the next moment, he tenses up completely. 

Here it comes, Tobio thinks, and smiles into the kiss as Shouyou finishes, cum spurting onto and in between their chests. Tobio removes his hand from his dick, allowing Shouyou to ride out his high mostly uninterrupted—still gently stroking his cheek. Hot breaths hit his nose and cheeks as Shouyou writhes, wringing himself dry. 

With a final grunt, he releases himself. A moment later, he thumps his forehead against Tobio's, fully spent.

Tobio skims his free hand over his collarbone, moving outwards and eventually stilling along the curve of his shoulder. He closes his eyes, focusing instead on Shouyou's warm skin. They lay there in silence for a few more breaths; Shouyou places his hand atop Tobio's wrist, stilling his movements. Tobio basks in the peace, ignoring Shouyou's drying cum on his stomach.

Tobio is drifting off when Shouyou shifts next to him. His hand feels cold and empty when the wing spiker sits up, rubbing his eyes. Crawling to the end of the bed, Shouyou peaks over the edge and snatches Tobio’s discarded towel up from the floor. He wipes his stomach and groin with the fabric before folding over the corner and turning to Tobio. With the dexterity of a newborn fawn, he cleans Tobio up rather poorly, at least light to the touch. Satisfied with his work, he rolls the towel into itself before chucking it across the room. 

"I was right, though," Tobio mumbles, gruff voice breaking the silence. He peers at Shouyou through half-open eyes. Shouyou cocks his head, clearly lost.

The edges of Tobio's lips curl up. "You lost control and came all over the sheets again."

Shouyou wrinkles his nose and stalks over to Tobio, slinging an arm over his waist as he settles back down. 

"Yeah, well, I made you scream and whine while finishing," he mutters, bringing his gaze up to meet Tobio's. "So that's plus one to both of our tallies."

Tobio chuckles at the fierce blush high on Shouyou's cheeks—at the man who fucks with absolutely no shame, then flushes like a virgin when actually talking about it. There's a glowing warmth in Tobio's own face as well, though, so he supposes he can't talk. 

He brings a hand up to Shouyou's head, palm meeting the bouncy, red locks. As he's running his fingers through the hairs, a memory suddenly pops into his mind. “Seriously, though, where did you get the lube from?”

Shouyou snorts, a half laugh. “I had it under the pillow and threw it on the bed when you were grabbing your clothes.”

Of course the sneaky bastard had planned all of this. 

“Could we really not have done this _before_ we showered, dumbass?” Tobio groans, rolling his eyes. He looks down at his soiled chest. "Now that I'm awake, I won't be able to sleep till I rinse off again."

Shouyou shrugs, peering amusedly at the setter. "There was a pretty obvious tell earlier, too—Yama-yama's just too dense to remember it."

Tobio glares at the taunt, fully ready to prove him wrong. He continues combing through Shouyou's hair as he racks his brain for an explanation, running through the day's events.

Practice ran normally; the only notable difference being that Shouyou worked with their reserve setter more today than usual. They came back home—Shouyou as usual bypassing his suite at the training village in favor of Tobio's—and Shouyou made dinner: nothing strange there. Shouyou jumped in the shower first after their obligatory hour of chill time, where they did whatever they wanted as long as they were together. Tobio furls his brow further—was Shouyou in the shower longer than usual? There was also whirring noise coming from the bathroom after the water had been turned off, but Tobio ignored it because Shouyou did weird things that made weird noises all the time...

Hand stilling, he yells, "Dry! Your hair's dry!"

Shouyou bursts into laughter as Tobio tugs his head closer, ruffling the curls aggressively before knuckling at his skull. 

"Then the sound in the bathroom earlier... a blow dryer?" 

Shouyou nods, still grinning. 

"Detective-yama, mystery solved!" He leans forward, planting a soft kiss on Tobio's lips.

Shouyou dried his hair so Tobio could tug at the locks as he went down on him. Eyes fluttering shut, his cheeks flush, a mixture of irritation and fondness welling up in his chest. 

Tobio pulls back to deliver Shouyou a final noogie, then flops onto his back, the distance from Shouyou giving his skin a bit of breathing room. Shouyou seems to gets the message, laying back as well, but then tangling their fingers together a few moments later. Tobio's lips quirk up at the irony but he doesn't complain, content to humor his touchy boyfriend.

"What provoked..." Tobio waves his other hand in the air, wrist flicking back and forth. "All this today?" It's not like their sex life is lacking—he pounded Shouyou's ass into the mattress only two days ago. And he still doesn't understand the patterns—the triggers—behind Hunger Hinata Mode. He'd probably incite him more in that way if he did, Tobio thinks, cheeks flushing. 

Shouyou hums, contemplative tilt to his lips. "You looked hot at practice today!" 

Tobio frowns, side eyeing his boyfriend. "I looked the same as always."

Shouyou sighs, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his fist. "Yeah, okay, but can a man be blamed for getting a _little_ more excited than usual seeing his hot boyfriend in those incredibly tight Olympic training clothes? And then not being able to fawn over him in public?" He squeezes Tobio's hand and makes a dumb face. "I blame your ass as for why I flubbed more tosses today than usual. I was completely focused on the game, of course, but my subconscious just couldn't stuff the thought away. It's only right you were punished for your crimes."

Tobio thinks about the excessively drawn out foreplay from today where he literally just sat back and let Shouyou do all the work. If that's what Shouyou calls "punishment," then he wants to be punished more often, he thinks—vowing to never let this be known to Shouyou, lest he change his tactics.

Externally, he frowns harder, raising a hand up and flicking Shouyou between his eyes for his accusations. Shouyou squawks and yanks Tobio's wrist away, an affronted expression on his face. "This is how you treat your boyfriend, who just gave you a mind blowing blow job that most men can only _dream_ of?" Shouyou puffs out his cheeks, the sight reminding Tobio of an angry hamster. Tobio pushes down his smile as Shouyou continues, "You should be on your knees kissing my feet in _gratitude_ , Tobio."

Okay, he has a point; Tobio hasn't come that hard from a blowjob, probably ever. But, as is the usual, Shouyou doesn't get to know that, especially when he's fishing for compliments. 

Expression square, Tobio says, "6/10."

He rolls to the other side of the bed, deftly dodging a blow to the gut. Shouyou grumbles incoherently behind him as he swings his legs out of bed and stands. Picking up his soiled towel, he turns back to Shouyou, who's sitting up and pouting drearily, arms crossed over his chest. Angry, _chunky_ hamster, Tobio amends, failing to suppress his chuckle this time. 

"Get up—we're stripping the comforter so that we can sleep under clean sheets tonight," Tobio commands. "Then we're rinsing off with _no_ extra messing around. You've already thrown us off our usual sleep schedule, dumbass."

Shouyou scrunches his nose, pout deepening. "Meany-yama. You didn't stop me."

Tobio shrugs, unbuttoning the duvet cover. While Shouyou started it, he willingly leaped at the chance, so he can't debate that fact. 

They work quickly—Shouyou grabbing the spare cover from the outside closet as Tobio finishes removing the current one. Tossing the sheet, as well as his still-damp, cum smattered towel, into the laundry basket, he heads towards the bathroom, leaving Shouyou alone to deal with fitting the new sheet. (If they want to sleep at all tonight, the less time they’re in the shower together, the better, he rationalizes.)

Midway through his rinse down, Shouyou joins him in the shower, mischievous smirk on his face. Tobio plants a hand on his forehead and keeps him an arm’s length apart as he scrubs the remaining soap off his chest, mistrusting of his intentions. Shouyou struggles against his palm for a few moments before thinking better of roughing around in the shower. His shoulders slump, resigned to his corner of the basin. 

Clean as a whistle, Tobio pinches Shouyou's nose before dropping his arm and parting the shower curtain. In retaliation, Shouyou smacks his ass as he exits, sting lingering as Tobio grabs a new towel and heads back to their room.

(Even after he's dried off, lounging on their bed in boxers, he can't shake the tingling feeling of the handprint. Unsure if he's pleased or frustrated with this realization, he makes a mental note of the situation, reminding himself to bring it up with Shouyou tomorrow.)

As Tobio's staring off into space, eyelids growing heavy, Shouyou walks into the room, ruffling his hair with a towel. Tobio's heart skips a beat at the sight, shocking him back to wakefulness. 

Crawling to the end of the bed, he swings his legs over the edge as Shouyou shuffles through the cabinet. Once he's pulled on his shorts, Tobio pats his lap in succession, ushering him over. Shouyou pads closer, head cocked in confusion. Once in range, Tobio reaches out and grabs the towel hanging over his shoulders, tugging down his head and neck. Tucking his arms into his sides, he leans forwards and kisses Shouyou squarely on the lips. Shouyou relaxes, a long breath escaping through his nose, and smiles slightly. The upward tilt of his lips causes Tobio’s heart to thump faster in his chest.

After another long moment, Tobio loosens his grip on Shouyou's towel, pulling back and dropping his hands to rest against Shouyou's hips. Shouyou's eyes flutter open and he peers down at Tobio, smile still on his lips.

The energy he's emitting right now contrasts so drastically to the Shouyou from a few minutes ago, Tobio thinks—the slope of his shoulders lax where they were previously bunched in anticipation, his hair wet and disheveled rather than dry and combed, the hunger in his gaze replace with fondness. But that's what Tobio loves so much about Shouyou: how, regardless of the situation, he fits into his own skin so perfectly, so authentically himself in every which way. 

Tender touches, rough tugs. Loving eyes, ravenous gaze. Tender voice, commanding bark. Shouyou has quite the broad range of ways he expresses love. 

The tenderness of this thought makes Tobio want to sink into the ground—how _dare_ Hinata Shouyou turn him into a _sap_ —but he speaks up instead.

"I love you," Tobio says, blush creeping up his neck. Shouyou's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to reply when Tobio cuts him off. "Despite your insatiable libido. And inability to not get cum on the sheets," he finishes, smirk growing on his lips. It wouldn't be very authentic of Tobio to make such an admission without a playful twist, would it now?

Shouyou raises an eyebrow, frowning. "Don't you mean ' _and_ your insatiable libido,' Tobio-kun?" He sticks his tongue out childishly before continuing. "And I love you, too," he chirps out sweetly. "Despite the fact that you're an asshole and have been since middle school."

Tobio's lips twist into an unwilling smile, and he falls into Shouyou's chest, forehead resting on his sternum, to hide the expression. His skin is warm and soft.

Tobio breathes in deeply, trying to settle the beat of his heart, but the smell of that _something_ distinct to Shouyou and only him, combined with the mild soap from the shower, has the opposite effect. Shouyou's hands run along his upper arms, somehow firm and gentle at the same time. Arms wrapping around his back, he brings him closer, basking in his touch.

"You wouldn't want it any other way, though" Tobio mumbles against his skin.

Shouyou hums, hand moving up to stroke his nails through Tobio's damp hair. "Nope! Wouldn't change it for the world."

Tobio closes his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips once more.

He wouldn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to my roommate who let me ask them extremely details questions about their sex life as research for this fic
> 
> I wrote this to see if I could write porn (cuz I wanna write a horny sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843783) fic) and now here we are... many words later... was I successful? Comment and let me know ;) also i apologize for the drastic change in tone (from 100% horny to 100% fluff); I am incapable of writing kagehina fics without excessive banter in them, and since they barely talked during the porn part, you're all stuck with this sappy, sappy ending =u=;;
> 
> thanks to [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticanna) for running the coding script so I could post this; my laptop broke so I had to post from mobile 😭😭
> 
> hmu on Twitter [@rinpanna](https://www.twitter.com/rinpanna) for unfortunately no horny kghn/hq but for general sfw hq brain rot


End file.
